Electronic storage devices have the capability to store information in electronic form. These devices typically include a media for storing the information and some form of read and write mechanisms for reading information from the media and writing information to the media, respectively. The devices also include a system for identifying locations on media where information may be read or written.
To store information, a storage device generally positions its write mechanism relative to the location on the media where the information is to be written. The write mechanism then causes the information to be stored. For the storage device to operate properly, the device needs to be able to read the stored information. In other words, the device needs to be able to reliably return a read mechanism to the location on the media where the information was stored. Otherwise, information that is written to the device may not be retrieved from the media.
One type of storage device is a memory module that includes one or more micromovers, i.e. movers, that use flexures to move a media relative to a plurality of read and write mechanisms. As the movers move then media, the read and write mechanisms read from or write to the media at designated locations. As with storage devices generally, a memory module needs to be able accurately position its read and write mechanisms to allow information to be retrieved reliably.